


荣耀屯二三事（9）

by santong



Category: ryt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	荣耀屯二三事（9）

自从苏家老二回家之后，叶寡妇就再也没出过门，大家伙都看着小叔子里里外外的照顾自家嫂子家务农活一手包连水都不让提，都夸他贴心孝顺，到底是长大了的爷们，知道自家嫂子这些年不容易。

“哦，嫂嫂他最近身体不好，不方便出来走动。”每当有人问起，苏家老二总是这么回答，弄得屯里的野汉子很不得劲，有这么一个小叔子母鸡似的在叶寡妇身边绕来绕去，谁想偷吃都不好使。

“嫂嫂，我回来了。”

苏沐橙打开灶间的锁，推门而入，一进去就看见浑身五花大绑赤身裸体被拴在灶头边的嫂子。

嫂子嘴里绑着的布条早就湿透了，滴滴答答的往下流口水，眼睛也被蒙着，奶子上一对金耳环都挂着重物，拉扯着奶子往下垂，动一动就疼的慌，往下再仔细一看穴里都塞着瓜果，同样五花大绑的鸡巴已经憋紫了。

苏沐橙解开麻绳，熟练的抱着嫂嫂出去把尿，这一次他回来的晚，嫂嫂尿了很多，一解开布条就往他怀里扑，乖的不行。

之前他和同校的室友打了个电话，那同学家里是办特殊行业的，见他问起，就马上口若悬河的支了几招。

什么捆绑皮鞭滴蜡，禁足憋尿露出。

要不怎么说是城里人会玩。

“今天嫂嫂有没有想着和别的男人玩？”苏沐橙捏了捏嫂子浑圆的屁股蛋。

叶寡妇搂紧小叔子的脖子撒娇道：“没有……嫂子只想着沐橙的大鸡巴。”

“嗯，嫂嫂真听话，那什么时候给我苏家生个大胖小子大白闺女？”苏沐橙笑眯眯的问道。

叶寡妇有些为难的摸了摸肚子：“沐橙……你知道的……”

苏沐橙亲了亲他的眼睛：“没事，嫂嫂只要每天夹着我的鸡巴，总有一天会怀上的。”

叶寡妇原本以为这只是小叔子的玩笑话，没想到一语成谶，短短两个月后的某个早晨，他就开始恶心干呕，本来就大的奶子越发鼓胀，苏沐橙顿查不对拉着嫂子就去县城的大医院检查一看，果然是怀了，而且百分百是苏家的种。

高兴之余，叶寡妇也在担心，沐橙的大学录取通知书已经送来了，过不多久就要去城里上大学，学费先不说，他现在怀上了以沐橙的秉性一定会留在家里照顾他，那高中那三年岂不是白读了，白读了不说还要被乡亲戳脊梁骨。

苏沐橙拍拍嫂子的背安慰他，但他也想不出更好的办法。

但所谓天无绝人之路，正在二人发愁的时候，一个人出现在了苏家，是村长家傻儿子周泽楷，他来提亲了，毕竟是村长唯一的儿子，彩礼那自然是不缺，用来当学费都有的剩。

“你们也没有别的路可以选了。”周泽楷冷静的可怕，似乎就算好了这一天。

叶寡妇看看小叔子，小叔子比周泽楷还冷静，说答应他吧，也是为了嫂嫂好。

嫂嫂好不容易才怀上，他又没法照顾，村长家富裕，嫁过去了也不会亏待他。

叶寡妇闷闷的应了。

周泽楷是个标准的行动派，没几天喜帖就送遍了荣耀屯，奉子成婚，乡亲们一看上面夫妻俩人的名字先是一愣，转过头一想，虽然叶家嫂嫂是个寡妇，但胜在年轻漂亮又能干，屯里风品老好了，要不是人一心惦记着早死的老公，早八百年就二婚了，现在配这傻小子还可惜了。

荣耀屯民风淳朴，嚼完舌根也就高高兴兴的去参加婚礼了，新郎新娘郎才女貌好比天仙配，要是论起来周泽楷和苏沐秋的相貌也是屯里数一数二，叶寡妇竟然都收入了囊中这是何等天赐的福气。

村头村尾一片喜气洋洋，礼炮鞭炮放的劈里啪啦香，就是冯村长他老人家精神头不太好，新人敬酒的时候一个劲的磕速效救心丸，屯里婶子说老冯这是高兴坏了，你看你看新儿媳叫爹的时候都快翻白眼了。

“以后叶嫂嫂就是我媳妇了，我会好好待你和……”周泽楷摸着他肚子，在他耳边低笑，顺便给了后边那群眼睛快要喷火的单身汉一个挑衅的眼神。

叶寡妇仍旧不太高兴，总感觉是被这傻小子挖的坑套住了。

二位新人轮流敬完一圈酒，七大姑八大姨七舅老爷们都一个个看热闹不嫌事情大的起哄，要他们当面来个法式舌吻。

这下某些人的脸更黑了，他们当初怎么就小看了周泽楷这锯嘴葫芦，竟然让他真吃到了香饽饽。

周泽楷已经搂住了媳妇的小腰，弯下腰指了指自己的嘴巴，还纯良的眨眨眼。

叶寡妇泄了气，亲就亲，床都上了还矫情什么。

就在全场气氛即将到达高潮的时候，一个身影忽然窜了出来，大吼：

“我不同意！”

七大姑八大姨七舅老爷们回头一看眼珠子都差点瞪出来，来人不是别人，正是那个在外地挖煤多年未归早就被当作死人的叶寡妇的原配老公苏沐秋！

只见西装革履人模狗样的苏沐秋三步并作两步冲上台一把拽住媳妇的胳膊要把人拉走，周泽楷哪能又让吃到嘴的鸭子飞了，两方拉锯，最先倒下的却是村长老冯。

老冯这次药都来不及吃，嘎的一声就抽过去了，婚礼现场乱成一团，打110打119的都有，不排除里面还有故意捣乱的。

“等等，新娘子呢？！”两边打到一半有人问道。

“在那儿！靠，快追！”有人眼尖一眼就瞅见路边停着一辆宝马，有几个黑衣保镖正把吓懵的新娘子往车里带。

是那姓孙的土大款！

姓孙的土大款搂着新娘子吧唧亲了一大口，摇上车窗一骑绝尘的溜了。

要怎么说孙爷爷总是你孙爷爷呢。


End file.
